Sugary Goodness
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: A story filled with sugar, humor, fun, chocolate, sugar, chocolate, oh and did i mention sugary chocolate. Involves Cal and Gillian with a slice of romance!


_Oi!_ How ya'll doing? This is my first lie to me fic :D *cheer*

It came about in a conversation with ReesaSerenity (i love you girl!) and our obsession with CHOCOLATE!!!! _  
This may become a series of stories involving the characters below and CHOCOLATE!!!

Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review...i will kill you if you don't review!....not kidding

* * *

_Ding Dong._

Gillian looked anxiously from the door to the thick mixture she was currently stirring, "Of course I get a visitor when I'm instructed to stir continuously for five minutes" she muttered.

_Ding Dong._

"Coming!" she hollered, making a quick decision to take the bowl with her.

"Who is it?" she called as she attempted to look through the curtains without stopping the circular motion of her spoon.

"It's me, Foster. Open up" replied an accented voice, one she was happy to hear.

Gillian looked between her bowl and the locked door weighing her options.

"You going to let me in, luv?" questioned Cal.

"You mind waiting four minutes?" she said sarcastically not realizing he could hear her.

"You got company? Cause-"

"NO!" she practically shouted, "Just-uh- just give me a minute" she answered still stirring the contents of the bowl, "Let's see if I've still got it" she muttered to herself backing away from the door.

Gillian eyed the distance from her to the door and gave a satisfied shrug, "Here goes," she murmured.  
She balanced on one leg and lifted the other in the air, stretching it out towards the door. She flicked the top lock of the door with her toes and it slid back with barely a hitch, it was the bottom lock that gave her trouble.

The bottom lock proved harder to work in getting her toes to grasp the smaller lock was more difficult than it had been ten years ago. She wasn't as nimble as she use to be and her muscles were starting to ache from being in such a strange position.

She could only imaging what she must look like, stirring a bowl and standing haphazardly at her door, leg out stretched and occasionally wobbling. She knew she must look utterly ridiculous and for some reason the absurd idea of cooking yoga popped into her mind. She wondered if cooking yoga really existed, there were some strange exercise routines out there in today's society so obsessed with fitness. But, then again, she was doing something equally absurd and strange…trying to open a door with her toes. She burst out laughing at the mental picture she had built of herself.

Finally, the lock clicked back just as she lost her balance and wobbled backwards barely regaining her balance before she met the hard floor. "It's open!" she called, slightly breathless.

Cal swung open the door, "What's so funny, Luv?" he asked eyes scanning the house for another presence.

Gillian giggled, "Nothing"

Cal lifted an eyebrow in response and she rolled her eyes, "Nothing of importance, Cal"

"Whatch-ya got there?" he said nodding to the contents of her bowl she was still stirring.

Gillian beamed and replied, "Cream Topping"

The ding of a timer widened her smile as she finally released the spoon. She dipped her finger in the bowl and scooped up a dollop of thick creamy frosting. She popped her sugar coated finger in her mouth and sucked off the sugary delight. She savored the flavor, closing her eyes and letting out an indulgent moan.

"I take it, it's really good" smirked Cal.

Gillian's eyes snapped open and her cheeks warmed in embarrassment as he brought her back to earth and away from her sugar heaven. "Orgasmic" she replied wickedly "Want some?" she questioned innocently.

"I think I'll pass Foster. It's only 10a.m."

Gillian shrugged, "That's what makes it even better."

Cal snorted unconvinced.

"And to what do I owe this sudden appearance?" Gillian questioned curiously as she made her way back to the kitchen, Cal lumbered close behind.

"Break in the case" he replied.

"Hmm" she said as she concentrated on oiling a circular pan then pouring in a thick chocolate mix she had made earlier, "And?" she questioned when he didn't elaborate.

He was too busy inspecting the smear of flour that had spread across her right cheekbone.

"Cal?" she said a slight bit of worry leaking into her voice.

"Yeah, Luv?" he replied.

"What did you find?" she asked in concern.

"It was Torres, actually." He said casually and Gillian relaxed.

She leaned against the kitchen bar counter top licking at a chocolate covered spatula.

Cal watched her, enthralled by her movements, for some reason fascinated with the simple action of devouring the gooey chocolate mix.

How she consumed so much sugar in a day so easily was beyond him. Most women had a thing about dieting and watching their calorie intake, staving off anything even remotely in the sugar kingdom, not Gillian, she craved it in any form especially the kind that could be sucked through a straw when she was at work. And she never gained a pound, her body was perfect…so very very perfect.

_Ding_!

A loud chime interrupted Cal's thoughts and halted Gillian's consumption of the spatula treat.

Gillian grinned, her eyes sparkling with delight as she reached for the pan of chocolate cake mix and opened the hot oven. She bent down, giving Cal a delicious view…of the cake, placed the cake on the middle rack, and checked to make sure it was evenly centered.

She straightened and set the timer, "So, what did Torres find?"

Cal grunted trying to get his thoughts back on track, "A man in the back, Jared Daniels, showed a flash of fear and anxiety when we mentioned the photos then visibly relaxed when we revealed them."

"Hmm, obviously not what he expected. He's hiding something." Gillian mused twirling a strand of hair, her tongue occasionally sliding across her sticky lips.

Cal tore his eyes away from her lips and pulled out a disc with a copy of the interviews. Gillian bounced from the kitchen to her room to get her laptop.

Her retreat to her room gave Cal an obstructed view of her outfit now that he wasn't distracted by bowls off topping and…"cake" he could see she was wearing shorts and a tank top, something completely unusual for the Gillian he saw every day at work. Work Gillian wore a suit or a professional dress even on casual Friday. He liked this informal relaxed look on her and his like didn't have anything to do with the fact that her outfit…enhanced certain aspects of her body.

"Sorry for makin' you work on your day off, luv" he called.

She carried her laptop back down the hall sporting a grin, "At least you didn't call me into the office. I would've told you absolutely not."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I'm not leaving my cake."

She was dead serious; he could read it in her face.

"What happened to this being and I quote 'an important case for our financial distress, Cal' " he mocked.

"They would have had to wait another two hours, until my cake was frosted" she said with a laugh.

She said it innocently enough but there was enough of a lilt to her voice to change the meaning and she knew it.

Cal cleared his throat and popped the disc into the laptop.

Forty minutes and a lengthy discussion of the case later, the chime of the oven timer interrupted their musings.

Gillian leapt from her spot on the couch, where they had congregated after Gillian had cleaned up her kitchen, and extracted her perfectly done double dark chocolate cake. She inhaled the aroma of the fresh baked cake with her eyes closed and gave a little moan.

"If I had known you got that excited about cake, Foster…" Cal teased, leaving his comment open for interpretation.

"This isn't just any cake, Cal" Gillian smirked.

Cal tilted his head peering at the cake, "Looks like plain old cake to me"

Gillian shook her head, "Nope."

Gillian spread out wax paper and tipped the cake gently out of the pan and sighed reluctantly; "Now it has to cool."

Cal wasn't sure if she sashayed over to the timer on purpose or not but he didn't really care.

"Did you want anything to drink while we're waiting?" she asked bending to look in her fridge.

"I figured we could go interview Daniels." Cal said hastily.

Gillian sighed and glanced at her cake then grumbled, "It'll take about an hour and a half to cool, we better be back by then."

Cal chuckled and she glared.

"Let's go," she said pulling him towards the door.

"I know your comfortable, Luv. But don't you think you ought to change?"

Gillian looked down at her outfit in surprise, "What? Why?"

"I'm not saying you don't look great in that but they're harder to read when they're so lust filled for you they can't focus, Foster."

The flash of surprise that tore across her face told him two things; one: she'd been joking and two: she'd never really noticed the lust directed at her …and possible one more thing: he may just be busted.

She laughed and he let out an inaudible sigh of relief, she hadn't caught his lust…yet.

They returned an hour and twenty-nine minutes later, Gillian racing into the kitchen and Cal following at a slower pace.

"Just what kind of cake is this, Foster?"

"Better than Sex" Gillian said as she frosted the cake wearing a silly smile on her face.

Cal choked and his eyes bugged out wide. Not much could faze the great Cal Lightman, master at lie detection and master of hiding his own feelings, but that phrase coming out of Gillian's mouth was all it took to topple his game.

"Cal?!" Gillian said worriedly as he gasped for breath, she had no idea what she'd just done to him.

"What?" he croaked

"Are you okay?"

"What did you just say?" he asked incredulous.

"Your name?"

"No, before that!"

"Oh, you mean before you choked on your own spit?" Gillian teased.

If that's what she thought happened he wasn't going to tell her any different, she wasn't going to let him live it down either way.

"It's called Better than Sex"

"Why?" he managed to get out.

"Because it is"

"You must not be having very good-"

"CAL!"

"I'm just saying" he said holding his hands up in defense.

Gillian laughed, "Well right now I'm not getting any"

"So you substitute for cake? What does that say _Dr._ Foster?"

Gillian mock glared and slapped him.

* * *

Okey my little Callianites REVIEW! otherwise the fargles will attack (see bottom of my profile for description of fargles)


End file.
